The Lottery Part 1 of 2
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and my favorite couple need a little romance.


Disclaimer: Sadly I still dont own this, those other people do.  
>AN: Please remember I change things to suit my story. So most of the time I alter their universe.  
>I didn't follow the strict rules of the N.Y. State lottery. They just wouldn't work for my story.<br>I hope to post the second part tomorrow, if my real life doesn't get in the way. Let me know how you like the story, of my favorite couple!

THE LOTTERY PART 1 OF 2

February 12, 2006

I grab a bottled water and walk up to the register. "Good morning Detective Mitchell."

"Good morning Shelby, your shift almost over?" I ask looking at the over worked cashier.

"Yes thank god. What a night. I don't think I've ever sold so many lottery tickets before."

I look up at the flashing sign, my eyes growing wider. I'd heard people going on about the big lottery. Honestly I don't pay attention to that stuff.

"I didn't realize it was over 300 million. When did that happen?" I ask as I dig out my money.

"Two days ago. No one has won in weeks and weeks. Hey you want one? You never know Detective Mitchell today could be your lucky day? The drawing is on Valentine's day too. It's 300 million all you got to lose is a buck."Shelby said smiling at me.

"Why not, it's been years since I've even thought about buying one." I dig another dollar out of my wallet as she goes to the lottery machine to get me a ticket..."Wait a minute Shelby let me tell you what numbers to play." I called out the six numbers to her.

"Here you go. Good luck. If you win don't forget who sold it to you!" She said with a chuckle handing it to me.

Fifteen minutes later and I'm sinking down into my office chair. I glare at the stack of files in front of me.  
>I hate paper work now even more then I did when I was at the 55 with Bosco.<p>

February 28, 2006

Faith sighs with relief as she finally steps into her apartment. She's home. Two hours later than she wanted to be but she's here. An hour later, Faith having been fed and showered; she finally lies down on her bed; prepared to be asleep in minutes. Twenty minutes of tossing and turning ends that. Faith pushes herself up against the headboard and reaches for the remote control for the TV.

"Even though I know I shouldn't. What the heck; lets see what's happening in the world. " Faith said to herself as she turned on the 10 o'clock news.

Five minutes into the news and Faith was leaping out of her bed. She grabbed her purse off the dresser and dumped the entire contents out onto the floor. On her hands and knees Faith pushed any number of receipts, and notes to herself aside, looking for the small lottery ticket.

The news had said the ticket was sold at the same convience store she'd bought this one at. She knew the six numbers by heart. Six numbers she'd never ever forget.

Faith's first thought was "Oh, my god, wait until I tell the kids! No more worries about college! Hell we can each have a car of our own. This dumpy apartment has to go. I'm getting a penthouse in Manhattan. Jez I'll need a whole new wardrobe too."

She got up off the floor, ticket tightly clutched in her hand. Getting back on the bed, Faith reached for the phone.

"I tell all my clients: you ever win a big lottery; you got a brain in your head; stop and think about that first phone call you're about to make. Stop and think before you go buy yourself that Corvette or Cadillic you've always hungered for. This kind of money can not only make you poorer then you've ever been. It can quite literally kill you."That voice that just went through Faith's head belonged to one John P. Longstreet, Esquire. The only reason she knew him was because she'd been the lead detective on the murder case of his client, Celeste Andrews.  
>Faith arrested the boyfriend who swore to love her to death and did; just as soon as he'd spent every last penny Celeste won of a 10 million dollar lottery.<p>

"I love my daughter. But honestly there is no way she'd keep her mouth shut about this. That old adage applies.  
>The only way to keep a secret is to tell no one. With the exception of a lawyer whose sworn to the court to keep his big fat mouth shut." Faith says to herself. With that thought in mind, Faith locks the ticket away in her safe-box,<br>and then calls herself out sick for the next day.

10:00 AM February 29, 2006, the law office of John P. Longstreet, Esquire.

"Detective Mitchell, come in. Have a seat." John says, holding the door to his office open for her.

"Faith, please, Mr. Longstreet." She tells him; sitting down.

"Well, I'm John. So what brings you up here to see me? You told my secretary it was personal." He watches Faith closely as she clutches her purse tightly. He watches her finally take a deep breath and release it. Whatever it is, the detective wants; it's big even for someone as tough as she is.

Slowly Faith opens her purse. She reaches in and a moment later lays a copy of The New York Post from February 15 with the winning lottery numbers and a white and red lottery ticket next to it.

Faith watches as John checks the numbers. His eyes widen and he finally looks up at her.

"Congratulations Faith. You do know you're the only winner. You really lucked out. A jackpot that huge...and you end up sharing it with no one but the tax man." He says smiling at her.

"You know thats the first ticket I've bought in years. I didn't even remember to check the numbers until last night. Not that I needed to compare them to the ticket. Those six numbers are ones I'll never forget for any reason." She smiles softly, looking down at the ticket.

"I almost called and told my daughter. I was reaching for the phone when your voice suddenly popped into my head. I remembered everything you said. That's why I came to you. I don't want to lose any more of this money then I have to. I have a lot to think about. Frankly John as awful and disgusting as my job is, I still love it after all these years. I know once I turn in that ticket my whole life is going to change. I won't be able to keep my job anymore. Anytime I go on a case someone will say: "Oh you're that millionaire cop. It wouldn't be about the victim it'll be about me and money." Faith says and is surprised when John passes her a tissue. She hadn't even known a tear was running down her face.

"You have one year before the ticket becomes worthless. February 14 of next year you have to redeem it or lose it. Put it in your safety deposit box." John looks at her for a moment and then he asks her.."Do you have a dollar Faith?"

"Sure." Faith pulls out her wallet and passes him the dollar. John then pulls out a reciept book and writes one out;  
>handing it to her: "That dollar is my fee for putting me on a retainer. If you decide you want something but not turn the ticket over yet, let me know. If it's within reason, I'll lend you the money. Then we'll make a formal agreement." John says passing her back the ticket and the newspaper..."Wait a mintue," John says and hands to her the pen he just used.<p>

"Go ahead and sign the ticket now. Then if something happens no one else can do anything with it." He says as he watches Faith sign the ticket.

John stands up, walking around the desk as Faith puts the paper and ticket back into her purse.

She walks with him to the door but just before he opens it, he starts to give her one more piece of advice...

"Remember a secret is only a secret if you don't tell anyone, lawyers excluded of course!"

Faith chuckles and walks out of the office.

January 2, 2007. The law office of John P. Longstreet Esquire.

"Happy New Year Faith!" John says holding his office door open for her..."Thanks John and Happy New Year to you too."

"It's been almost a year since we last spoke. I can honestly say I'm pretty proud of you. Not once have you come to me about that ticket." He said smiling at her.

"Let me tell you, there have been plenty of times I've had the phone in my hand, especially when I've been giving money to Emily for college. I'm glad I didn't though. I've had a lot of time to think about what I want to do. Yesterday well I found something I want. So I'm finally here for some money." She says with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Leaning back in his chair John asks "So what is it you want to buy?"

"A house. I can't believe it myself. I really thought about a condo in Manhattan you know. But I was out on a case last week and there was this old house next to the crime scene. It's huge; it's very old, very run down. But I love it. I have the money to turn it back to it's original condition."

"So you're ready to turn in that ticket huh?"John asked.

"Truthfully, no I'm not. If it's at all possible I'd like to wait until the last possible moment." Faith sighed looking down at her hands in her lap. After a moment she looked back up at John. "Are you going to be able to make this happen for me?"

Smiling softly at her John said:"Of course. Leave me the information, I'll take care of it. You'll have your house Faith. Don't forget you must turn the lottery ticket in by midnight on February 14."

"I won't forget." Faith said standing up to leave.

John gets up too and walks over to open the door for her. As Faith passes him John says .."If you need anything else Faith just call me."

February 6 2007. One Police Plaza, office of Captain Nettie Bronski.

"Hey Faith, can you come in here for a minute?" Nettie called seeing her hard working detective passing her office door.

"Sure what's up?" Faith asked as Nettie pointed to the empty chair.

"Set those files down. This is more important." Nettie said passing Faith a clipboard, once she'd set her files down on floor beside the chair.

Valentine's Day Charity Auction is the header on the clipboard.

Faith raises her eyebrow's a Captain Bronski..."What, you think I have something to donate?"

Nettie let out a hearty chuckle..."No not at all Faith. It's not that kind of an auction. The Mayor in his infinite wisdom, has decided auctioning his most handsome Detectives should raise quite a lot of money from the Society matrons."

"You're kidding me, right?" Faith asked, trying to stifle her laughter.

"I wish I was. He wants 2 dozen, of the best looking we have. You take a look at that list; tell me what you think. If you can think of anyone better, let me know." Nettie leans back in her chair and watches Faith go through the list.

It only takes a couple of moments before Nettie sees Faith's eyes widen, and she swallows hard.

"Naturally I picked all unmarried, and none that had fiancees. The winners get 24 hours with whichever bachelor detective they bid on; kind of a "slave for a day" so to speak. Nothing illegal though." Nettie says with a wicked grin.

Faith handed the clipboard back to her."Great list, I'm sure the mayor will be pleased. I don't see a single name on there that shouldn't get a decent bid." Faith gets up to leave, but Nettie puts a hand out stopping her.

"I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone your secret and I meant it. I never said I wouldn't give you a piece of advice."Nettie watched Faith bite her lip and her hands clench together until her knuckles turned white.

"The charity auction is on Valentine's Day. Since you're required to be there anyway; do something for yourself for once Faith, bid on your heart's desire. Worst that can happen is you'll get 24 hours of screaming at each other. From what I've heard that wouldn't be the first time." Before she could say any more, her phone rang.

Faith leaned down and picked up her files, as Nettie barked orders into the phone. She hung up just as Faith reached the door.

Looking back at her, Faith said "I'll think about it."

Several hours later Faith lets herself into her apartment and collapses on her couch. She lets out a long sigh as she kicks her shoes off. Leaning her head back against the couch, Faith closes her eyes and lets her mind wander back to that morning. She can't really be mad at Nettie. After all, Faith did have to tell her she was retiring and why. Nettie understood the need for secrecy.

Getting up Faith goes into her bedroom to check the clothes in her closet. Twenty mintues later and all she has are two dresses that while her best, are no where near close enough to be good enough for the Valentine's Day Ball.

Moving over to her nightstand Faith picks up the phone and presses number 2 on the speed dial.

"Hi, Em!"..."No everything is fine. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with your mother on Saturday?"  
>Faith pulls the phone away from her ear at Emily's high pitched squeal of delight."Oh I need a gown for the Valentine's Day Ball the Mayor is having."..."Yes Emily, I'm sure I'll look stunning in something red and slinky."<br>Faith rolls her eyes at her tired image in the mirror across the room."Yes, I love you too and I'll meet you at 9:00 AM. We'll eat breakfast first."

February 8 2007

"What brings you here this morning Faith?" John asks watching her nervously pace his office.

"I'll be needing some more money John."Faith finally said..."See there's an auction on the 14th. The Mayor's Valentine's Day Ball. All detectives are required to attend. Oh yeah I had to tell my Captain Bronski about the Lottery. Only because I had to turn in my papers. I didn't want to get involved in a big case and then have to walk away from it. She's totally trustworthy. It's all her fault that I'm going to need more money. And the Mayor it's his fault too!" Faith said her voice pitching higher at the thought of why she wanted more money.

"Faith sit down and tell me why and how much more money you need." John said pointing firmly at the chair.  
>John wasn't sure what he expected Faith to say but..."I want to buy a man, wasn't it by a long shot."<p>

"I just know that Jag-off is going to cost me a bundle. But I've decided." Faith says firmly slapping her palm on the arm of her chair.

"They're selling men at the auction?" John asked.

"All the money goes to charity. The Mayor said only the best looking male detectives. How biased is that against the homely ones?" Faith asks. Instead of relaxing once she's finally told him why she needs more money; her aggitation seems to grow the more she talks."Apparently the Mayor has invited a lot of very wealthy old matrons. Well if any of those old bats think they can out bid me for my jag-off; they got another think coming! He thinks he can tell me ...after 13 years; what else is there left to say? Well let me tell you,  
>I'm going to tell him what's left to say! I don't care what it costs, John I'm having him and that's all there is to it!"<p>

John sits there stunned to see Faith burst into tears. John passes her a box of tissues assuring her, he'll see to it that she has a check she can write out for any amount. He also gets her solemn promise that no matter what; she will leave the Ball at 10:OO PM. She must meet him at the lottery office well before the stroke of midnight.

February 10 2007

Faith steps out of the dressing to show Emily, the dress, she'd insisted Faith try on.

"Mom, that's the one. You look beautiful!" Emilyl exclaims. Faith looks at Emily standing behind her in the mirror and figures if this dress can make Emily's eyes well up with tears, then she's right this is the one.

"I have to admit Em, it's like it was made for me." Faith says looking at herself again. The dress is floor length. Made of satin, silk, and organza. It has a halter top with a deep V neckline. The bodice is scattered with red rhinestones in such a way that it seems to shimmer as she moves. Form fitting down to her hips where it flows out into a soft billowing layers of asymmetrical ruffles.

"Stop gawking at yourself, Mom. Go take it off. We have to get shoes to match. Then we have to get to Victoria's Secrets. You'll need something to go underneath it. They probably have red silk thigh highs." Emily said, pushing her mother back into the dressing room.

Waiting for Faith to change, Emily thinks back to a conversation she had with Bosco just one week ago. She calls him every other week and he's even taken her out to breakfast a couple of times. They talk about everything but "the elephant in the room" as the saying goes. Then again she doesn't talk to her mother about him either. The one time she had brought him up, Emily quickly changed the subject. The look in Faith's eyes crushed Emily's heart.

She was determined to find a way to fix what went wrong. Emily sighed. Bosco was right some old society matron would be on him. No way, if Faith even had the nerve to make a bid she could compete. Emily's only hope was that Faith would look so stunning, Bosco would go looking for her when the ball was over. That Bosco would remember her father didn't stand between he and Faith any longer.

TBC...Let me know what you think.


End file.
